Hidden Feelings
by Kamatari no Hime
Summary: Ryoma is a new student, with his being arrogant only Sakuno seemed to have dared be his friend. He didn’t realize he was falling for her when a new guy comes in… read on to know the rest of the story. RyoSaku. My first ever fic. Pls review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Feelings**

Ryoma is a new student, with his being arrogant only Sakuno seemed to have dared be his friend. He didn't realize he was falling for her when a new guy comes in…

This is my first time writing I'm not really sure how you'd like this story but pls review so I would know. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own **Prince of Tennis**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1**

**Bishounen in coming!!!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Click"

The sound of a canned Ponta, being opened by a dark green haired and cat-like eyed bishounen waiting for the train to come by. He is thinking on how he would go to his new school since he is not familiar with the place any more. He has been away from his country for almost 6 years. He went to America to participate in the elimination round match and now came back to study in Seishun Gakuen as a request of his father to be trained under his former coach.

He was in his thoughts when the train came by, he entered and sited in one of the chairs.

'He's so cute. I wonder where he's going…' a girl with long brown hair in two braids and brown-red eyes thought as she stared at the bishounen in front of him.

"bing bong"

The train suddenly stopped in one of the stations. The girl went out and to her surprise; the person he was looking at did the same.

"hn…now where to head next?..." the guy asked to no one in particular. He was looking around for any sign on where he would start walking. He stopped when he saw a girl looking at him. 'Who is she looking at?" he thought then decided to ask her for directions.

'Oh no, He is heading this way. He must have seen me looking at him' she thought as she turned and started walking on the same direction the guy is walking.

"anou…" she heard a guy's voice near him and she turned to face him. 'Oh my gosh, he caught up' she thought as looked at the person in front of her now. "hai" she just said.

"anou… do you know where this place is?" he asked showing her a piece of paper.

She looked at it and smiled, he was asking where Seishun Gakuen is, her school. "That is Seishun Gakuen, anou…that's where I'm headed if you want you can come with me there," she said.

"arigato" he said as she started to walk. 'Good at least I won't be lost now' he thought as he followed her.

'I wonder why he's going to Seigaku. Maybe he's a new student or he has to meet someone there' she thought while taking time to look behind her once in a while to see if he is still following. He had his cap tilted covering his eyes from her view. The whole walk was quiet until they reached their destination.

"anou…this is Seishun Gakuen..." she started to say when the first bell rang.

"Ding dong"

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she said as the bell sounded. "Anou... this is the place you were asking. Sorry I can't accompany you further I have to hurry before I get late for my class." She said bowing a little to the person and run to class without even waiting for his thanks, or to whatever he will say next.

"…" he looked at the running girl who helped him. 'I didn't even have the chance to say thank you. hn…,' he thought as he started walking towards the school.

'Pls. let me make it, pls. let me make it' the girl pleaded on her mind as she is running towards her classroom. She reached the room and was glad when she saw that their sensei is not yet there. 'I made it!' she thought.

Meanwhile the green haired bishounen stopped of a room and knocked after about 10 minutes of walking and following the instructions given to him by his otou-san.

A middle-aged man opened the door; he had dark hair and green eyes. "You must be Echizen Ryoma" the man asked the boy in the door.

"Hai" Ryoma simply said.

"I've been waiting for you since Ryuzaki sensei told me you are in my class and asked me to accompany you to our room" the man went inside the room and got his things then went out and closed the door behind him. "Come on now we're late for class for about 10 minutes already. By the way I'm Minakawa-sensei and I will be your class adviser," the man said as he led Ryoma to their room.

Ryoma simply nodded and bowed to his sensei and followed him to the room"

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan!" a girl on ponytails on both sides of her head shouted waving as she saw her bestfriend entered the room.

"Ohayo Tomo-chan" Sakuno respond as she walked to sit beside her. "I thought I won't make it in time when I heard the first bell from the gates." She added as she tries to catch her breath from all the running she did.

"You're lucky, seems to be late today ne?" Tomoka said smiling at her bestfriend.

"hai!" Sakuno said smiling back at tomo-chan.

"By the way, why were you late? You don't usually get late for class"

"Uhmm…you see I saw a super handsome guy on my way here and he asked me for directions. Luckily he was asking where our school is so I didn't take so much time."

"WWHHAATTT?!?!?!" tomoka asked shouting with excitement in her eyes as she heard the words 'super handsome'. "Where is he now? Is he in our school too? Where was he headed? How does he look like? What's his name?" Tomoka bombarded Sakuno these questions.

Sakuno smiling at her over excited friend said "I really don't know where he is actually headed to tomo-chan. I left him in the school gates when I heard the bell rang and run towards here. I didn't got his name since I was in a hurry" She stopped for a while but seeing her friend looking somewhat disappointed that she don't know his name, she continued "anou…" Sakuno started, remembering how he looked like "he has green hair and golden cat-li…" Sakuno was cut off when the door opened and in came their sensei.

Tomoka sighed when her friend was cut off.

"Ohayo Minakawa sensei!" all the students stood up bowing down and greeted as their sensei.

"Ohayo minna" Minakawa sensei said as he went to his table. The students sit down. "Class I would like to introduce our new student." He said as he looked at the boy standing outside the door and continued, "You may come in now," he instructed.

Ryoma took off his cap and entered the room. As he entered, all girls were love struck and their eyes swooning over him including Tomoka who is obviously not letting her eyes off the person in front. Sakuno seemed not to notice his presence since she was searching her bag for something when she felt a hand patting her shoulders to get her attention. She looked at Tomoka who still has her hand on her shoulder and was puzzled. Then she noticed a boy in front of the room and was shocked to see whom her friend, well and all the other girls in their room are swooning over.

'It's him!' Sakuno said to her mind shock all over her face.

"You may now introduce yourself," their sensei said to Ryoma as he stood in front of the teacher's table.

"hai" he started. "Echizen Ryoma, 14 years old, I came back here from America after 6 years of staying there. Nice to meet you all"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N Whew! That ends my first chapter. This is my first time writing a fic. I hope you liked it so far though nothing has happened yet. Pls. take time to review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Feelings**

Thank you so much for all those who reviewed (BlueFreesia, Absh, Bobbissimo, Matsukanishi09). I would take all your comments and suggestions in consideration to make my story better. thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Prince of Tennis**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2**

**The Seigaku Regulars**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Flashback:**_

'It's him!' Sakuno said to her mind shock all over her face.

"You may now introduce yourself," their sensei said to Ryoma as he stood in front of the teacher's table.

"Hai" he started. "Echizen Ryoma, 14 years old, I came back here from America after 6 years of staying there. Nice to meet you all"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryoma looked up at their sensei signaling he's done.

"Ok, Ryoma you can take that empty seat beside Sakuno-chan. Sakuno-chan pls. raise your hand".

"Hai!" Sakuno quickly said.

Ryoma looked at the girl who raised her hand. 'hn. She is the one from a while ago. At least I can say thank you now.' He thought then started walking towards her. He stopped and faced Sakuno who looked at him "ne, arigato" he said before sitting down.

"ha…hai!" Sakuno stuttered her reply. She flushed but tried not to show it. At this point, she was getting death glares from all the girls in her class and Tomoka gave her a questioning look. "He was the one I was talking to you about" she mouthed to her friend. She flustered more when she felt the girls not leaving their stares at her.

This is the first time Ryoma actually looked at her enough to see her face details well. 'She's not that cute.'He thought unconsciously then shook his head when he realized what he just thought. 'Better focus on the lesson.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At last, it was lunch break already. Ryoma didn't know how he survived all those boring subjects. He walked out of the room before anyone noticed him and asks him questions.

"Hey Sakuno! What's with you and Ryoma-sama? And where did he go?" Tomoka asked Sakuno while searching the room for Ryoma. She is obviously all over him the moment she saw him walked in.

"Anou…he was the one I was telling you a while ago Tomo-chan. I guess that thank you was for helping him go here." Sakuno said then turned to find empty chair beside her "I didn't see him leave. I don't know where he is. Gomene Tomo-chan"

"Is that so…" Tomoka sighed she wished Ryoma would be joining them for lunch. "Well I guess we should start heading to the canteen before it gets crowded."

"Oi!" Horio called out to the girls Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro walked towards them.

"Konnichiwa Tomo-chan, Sakuno-chan. Can we join you at the canteen?" asked Kachiro politely as they were beside the girls.

"Hai!" said Sakuno, while Tomoka reluctantly nodded; she really doesn't want to be near Horio always bragging about his two year of tennis experience but since her friend agreed, she doesn't have much of a choice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lunch was over. As Ryoma entered the room, his eyes shifted to Sakuno. He didn't know why his eyes noticed her. He just ignored it and went to his seat. Their sensei entered the room and started the lesson. Ryoma sighed. 'Another 2 boring subjects ahead' he thought as he tried hard to listen to their sensei.

After what seemed like eternity to Ryoma, their classes ended. He smiled as he thought 'tennis ahead!' with that he got his bag and started walking towards the door.

Sakuno noticed him leaving. 'Is he really always like this? He doesn't even talk to anyone in class' she thought.

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama" Tomoka called and run towards him.

"Nani?" Ryoma turned to the girl who called her.

"Kawaii!!!!" Tomoka said excitedly. Sakuno looked at her friend and can't believe what she was doing. "Welcome to our school. I'm Osakada Tomoka" she said introducing herself. "Anou…are you going home already?" she asked.

Sakuno just watched them from her seat while Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro went beside her and looking at the ever-noisy Tomoka.

"…" Ryoma just looked at the jumping Tomoka "I'm going to the tennis courts. Ja ne" he said and walked away.

"Ja ne Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka called out waving. She ran back towards the others "he's so kawaii!!!, he's so kawaii!!!" she kept on saying.

Sakuno just smiled at her friend. 'He's also going to the tennis courts. He must be playing tennis.' Her smile deepened at the thought.

"Come on guys! We will be late for tennis sessions, I don't want to run 10 laps from being late," Horio said to his other four friends and interrupting Sakuno's thoughts. The three rushed ahead while Tomoka was almost dragging Sakuno out for being so slow.

Ryoma just stood outside the wired fence of the tennis courts waiting for Ryuzaki sensei watching others playing. 'So this is Seigaku's tennis club' he thought as he heard an annoying voice calling his name.

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka called. Tomoka and Sakuno went directly to the courts while Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro went to the boy's locker room to change.

Ryoma immediately noticed Sakuno. 'Why is she also here? She looks so timid and shy, well at least she's not like her friend here screaming almost every time.' He smirked. Then he was looking at Sakuno unaware of what he's doing.

"Anou…is there something wrong with my face?" Sakuno asked Ryoma, blushing a little as she saw him looking at her.

'Baka Ryoma! What were you doing?!' he almost hit himself for that. "Betsuni" he just said and turned his attention back at the courts.

Sakuno stood dumbfounded 'what was he looking at a while ago? Maybe I have something on my face' she turned the other way around, so uncomfortable that she might have something on her face and she didn't want Ryoma to laugh at her or something. 'I should just ask Tomo-chan later.' She said while searching her face for the unknown something.

"Ne Ryoma-sama, are you joining the tennis club?" Tomoka asked.

"Hai" he just said

"ha ha ha! The new student is here to join the club!" Horio said as he, Katsuo, and Kachiro suddenly appeared.

"Hey! What are you saying to Ryoma-sama Horio!?" Tomoka asked defending his Ryoma-sama.

"Maybe we could have a match now. But I don't believe you would last that long from my two years of tennis experience! Ha ha ha" Horio said ignoring Tomoka who is now fuming over him.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma just smirked at this.

Tomoka and Horio are now fighting over what Horio told Ryoma.

"Horio-kun, Horio-kun" Katsuo started pulling Horio's shirt.

"WHAT?" he shouted as he was interrupted in his fight with Tomoka.

Then Katsuo pulled Horio for the last time "time to go inside now. Sensei is already here and so are the regulars," Katsuo said.

Seeing the regulars and their sensei coming Horio obeyed him and dashed inside.

Ryoma looked at his right. There they are, the Seigaku Regulars. They look so cool in their uniforms. Their sensei (Ryuzaki Sumire) in front, an old woman with grayish hair tied in a ponytail. Followed by the captain (Tezuka Kunimitsu) in glasses with almost golden brown hair and a stoic face, then the vice captain (Oishi Syuichiroh) with black hair almost only the two small strands falling in front of his face. Beside him is a red haired senpai with a plaster on his right cheek (Kikamaru Eiji). Behind them are two others one with auburn hair, eyes always closed and a smile fixed on his face (Fuji Syusuke) and one with dark blue hair and his glasses fixed in his eyes (Inui Sadaharu). Behind them are the three last regulars, on the outer right is a guy in a green bandana (Kaidoh Kaoru) "fssshhhuuu" he hissed as they walked, on the middle is a tall guy with spiky black hair and just smiling as he walks through (Momoshiro Takeshi), and lastly on the outer left is a brown haired guy shouting "BURNING!!! COME ON BABY!!!" while swinging his racket (Kawamura Takashi).

Ryoma walked towards Ryuzaki sensei but Sakuno darted past him running towards the same person. "Obaa-chan, can I stay and watch the practice?" Ryoma heard Sakuno said. 'Obaa-chan? Now that's why she looks familiar somehow' he thought as he remembered his otou-san showing him a picture of a woman with a little girl on her side, which his father introduced as his coach and her granddaughter. He stopped in his tracks and decided to wait in the court's gate.

The regulars entered the courts while Ryuzaki sensei accompanied Ryoma inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N chapter 2 is done. ****Sorry for the late update. I got busy on my work that's why.**

**Sorry this is just boring and almost the same as the original story, I know, I can't handle updating that much lately I'm so busy with my work I do double jobs and got a little sleep almost everyday. But I have so many plans for this fic. Just for an overview there would be a rivalry (Ryoma and another guy and Sakuno with someone) you'll have to read to find out. Pls. tell me what you think about it. Thanks much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

This is not a chapter. I just would like to say thanks for those who read my first two chapters but I guess I wouldn't be writing anymore. Sorry but it's just really discouraging. Sorry for all the mistakes. Just as I said this is my first time writing and not all people are good at English or grammar itself. Sorry if my story was a pain to read. It was just the first part anyway. I would want the first two chapters to be a somewhat "introduction" to the whole story as I go through with it so that you won't get confused at the latter chapters which I've already done writing. Well anyway, thank you so much and sayonara.

--> Sorry to Matsukanishi09, I won't be finishing this fic anymore but I would continue writing it but not upload it here anymore. If you want I can send it to you. Hehe. Thanks so much!


End file.
